


You And I Were Fire

by lovesexdeath_valley (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Carnival, M/M, im doing a tumblr prompt thing for a bunch of different pairings idk, mostly peterick tbh, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lovesexdeath_valley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"who rocks the ferris wheel seat and who is terrified and crying and clinging to the other one trying to get them to stop"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And I Were Fire

"Pete if you do not stop swi-Pete!" Patrick cried, grabbing the overhead bar with both hands and closing his eyes.

Pete grinned, "C'mon, 'Trick it's not gonna tip over."

"You know, I bet anyone who has ever fallen out of one of these things said the exact same thing."

"Don't you trust me?"

Patrick whipped his head around and glared at him, "This isn't about _trust_ , Pete. This is about quality craftsmanship and you _not tipping the seat_!"

"Okay! Okay I'll stop. See?" Pete insisted, raising his hands in show of his innocence.   
Patrick glared a little more before hesitantly leaning back again, hands still firmly clamped around the safety pole. "Ya know, you might have a little more fun in you relaxed and opened your eyes."

"Ha, not likely. I was having plenty of fun before you decided to come up here on this metal deathtrap."

Pete rolled his eyes, "Cm'ere." Patrick scowled angrily but glanced over. Pete had one hand loosely resting on top of the bar with his other arm flung over the back of the seat, an obvious invitation for Patrick to move closer. 

And really, Patrick was annoyed, not stupid. He immediately scooted over, wincing at the swinging it caused, and pressed up against Pete's side. "Better?" Pete asked, a smirk obvious in his voice.

"Hm." Patrick grumbled, "No."

"Liar."

"Asshole." 

Pete pressed a kiss against the top of his head, "I'm your asshole." Patrick snorted and Pete lightly smacked his sholder, "Don't be fucking gross. I'm trying to be nice."

"You know what would've been nice? If we-"

"If we hadn't gotten on this fucking metal deathtrap. Yes, I know."

"Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to complain and you're ruining it for me."

"Oh, man. I do so apologize. I dearly hope you may be able to continue now that I have interrupted your non-stop, annoying, repetitive, high-pitched-"

Patrick sat up and frowned at Pete, "Okay I fucking get it douchebag. And what the fuck do you mean high-pitched?"

Pete blinked, "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Before he could come up with a stunning reply, they were interrupted by the ride operator's slow drawl, "Shows over, folks. Come back again soon."

"Yeah, right," Patrick scoffed, flinging himself out of the seat the second the bar was lifted.

Pete soon caught up with him, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Patrick gracefully ignored him and started heading towards the car.

"What the fuck kind of carnival is open in December anyway. There's fucking frost on the ground for Pete's sake!" He paused and glanced over at Pete's smirk, "For fuck's sake."

"Nah, too late. We can't leave yet though, there's one more thing." Pete said, grabbing Patrick's hand and turning him around.

"What? What else could there be? We've done literally everything!" Just as he finished speaking, the sky above Patrick lit up a brilliant purple. "Fireworks." he deadpanned. 

"You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks!" Pete crowed, spinning Patrick around and nuzzling against his cheek. 

"That is exactly why you aren't the singer," the harsh words were considerably dampened by the huge smile decorating Patrick's face. 

Pete grinned too, "And yet I continue to sing anyways."

Patrick laughed, "Much to Andy's dismay." Pete made an injured sound but he continued, "C'mon, I'm cold as fuck and I'm pretty sure I was promised coffee."

"Like you need caffeine at 10 o'clock at night," Pete joked, throwing his arm around Patrick's shoulder. As the fireworks continued bursting in the sky above them, Patrick couldn't help but think that maybe this day wasn't as big of a waste as he previously thought.


End file.
